


Swat Kittens: Extra Content

by SilverWolf15



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Nudity, Romance, Sex, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf15/pseuds/SilverWolf15
Summary: Extra Content from the story Swat Kittens by Youkai55. Multiple one shots showing some more intimate moments between the couples, and certain situations that weren't able to be shown.
Relationships: Callie Briggs/Chance "T-Bone" Furlong, Jake "Razor" Clawson/Felina Feral, OC/OC, Ulysses Feral/Queen Callista
Kudos: 2





	1. Callie's Game

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ FIRST: 
> 
> Ok like mentioned in the summary this is a take on the story Swat Kittens, which can be found on this site, but the full story can be found on Fanfiction.net. Here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10363784/1/SWAT-Kittens
> 
> Now these are a series of one shots that show more explicit material that FF.net wouldn't allow. I hope this gets a good response. Some of these are short but are well worth it. If you have questions please ask the author Youkai55.

Chance hummed to himself as he stood in the shower head, letting the warm water spray down on his body. The water matting the fur, making his muscles become etched out more and become more noticeable, something that drove his fiance wild whenever they showered together. Unfortunately, for him, this time was different as he was alone right now. Yet, not too long ago, he thought he heard the door open but ignored it. Chances are his mind was playing tricks on him like usual…little did he know. 

Turning the water off the tabby then pulled the curtain aside, a billow of steam being released as Chance smoothed the excess water out of his fur, causing his body to drip all over. His arm automatically reached to the rack for a towel but froze as he felt nothing but air. Eyes widening, he looked and found the towel he put on the nearby rack missing. He had to rub his eyes to made sure he wasn’t seeing anything. But once he looked, he found it still empty, both eyes then looked at the ground, thinking it fell but once again nothing. 

“Did I…imagine putting a towel there? Oh well,” he shrugged, stepping out of the shower and on the bathmat. He then went to the nearby linen closet and opening it, deciding to use a towel from there. His blood went cold as he found it empty…completely! This was strange, he knew Callie had filled the closet last night. He closed the door then opened it once more to take a more thorough look in it, still finding nothing inside of there. “What’s going on?” 

Closing the door, he then decided to exit the bathroom. Upon entering the room, he shared with Callie he didn’t find the she-kat anywhere, neither a towel either. Now part of him considered using a towel in the hamper but he wasn’t that desperate. Yet both eyes focused on the bed he shared with his soon to be wife as a note is neatly placed on it. He raised an eye in confusion as that wasn’t there before he got in. Not worrying about not having to cover up he went over and picked the note up. Unfolding it he realized it was from Callie as it had her handwriting. His eyes scanned the letter and he paled at what he read. 

Dropping the note, he went to his closet, whipping it open and he went paler. All his clothes, every single stitch of it, including his shoes were gone. His side is as empty as it was when he first moved in. His eyes moved to Callie’s side and found all her clothes still there. He shook his head to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, and of course it’s still empty. He went back to the note and looked at it again. 

Dear Love  
By the time you read this you should be done with your shower…and very naked. And you’ll notice there are no towels for you to cover up with nor are your clothes. Well while you were in the shower, I took the liberty of removing them all from our room, because I have a challenge for you. I’m somewhere in the house and you have to find me if you want them back. No hiding in our room, because I won’t return them until you find me. This will be fun.  
Love the future Callie Furlong. 

“Cat’s alive,” Chance said to himself as the situation became more real for him. His fiancée wanted him to go around the house and find her…while he is completely naked! His cheeks burned red from embarrassment, yet for some reason there is a bit of excitement for some reason but shook his head to rid himself of it. No wonder he thought he heard someone come into the bathroom, it was Callie taking the towels. He gulped as he tried to think this over. 

Callie wanted to play some kind of game with him, and she’s doing it by keeping his only form of modesty captive. He thought she would be joking about keeping his clothes but knew that she was serious. She is always serious for as long as he known her, so it was all true. Meaning he would have to play along with this game she is doing. Thus, he would have to venture out of the room if he wanted his clothes back. Gulping once more he looked at the door that would lead to the hall. How the hell was he going to do this?

“It’s a good thing the kids aren’t here…yet Jake, Felina, Mark and Lisa are still here. Hopefully they decided to leave as I showered.” Raising a shaky paw, he reached to grab the doorknob. Opening it slightly he stuck his head out and looked both ways, sighing in relief he took a step out of the room. 

He shuttered a bit, feeling the cold AC hitting his naked body, making him remember his current situation, and his fur is still a bit damp. Blushing more he then cupped his hands around his cock and balls, trying to make sure they’re not exposed. 

Moving slowly as to not make a sound Chance made his way to the stairwell, passing the other rooms in the process. Knowing Callie, she wouldn’t make this game easy, so she would pick a room furthest away. He had a few ideas on where she could be but had to make sure not to be seen. Getting to the stairwell he could hear voices coming from below. “Damn, they’re still here.” 

Ok, this will be tougher than, but as long as they stayed downstairs, things will be fine…that is until something came to mind. One of the rooms he suspected Callie to be in happened to be downstairs. Hopefully he wouldn’t need to go down there. All he needed to do is check the rooms up here first, and hope she’s there, and try not to make any noise at all. Turning he carefully walked on the carpeted floor, heading for a room on the other side of the hall. Getting to a door he opened it, showing some kind of storage room where they kept extra things they didn’t need at the moment. 

He sighed in disappointment as he didn’t find Callie in there, nor anything he could use to cover with. Not even a sheet! He wasn’t sure if Callie did her homework on this or not but there was nothing he could use to cover himself with. Closing the door, he scratched one option out as he headed to the next room. As he headed for a door a bit away, he then remembered that room he had in mind has some spare sheets in there, perfect for him to use to cover himself with. 

Getting to the door he grasped the knob. “You have got to be kidding me!”

The door is locked. He didn’t get this; this room is always unlocked. He sighed as he realized that his fiancée must have locked the door to prevent him from getting the spare sheets. Sometimes it scared the tabby cat at how smart she is and how she could anticipate his moves. There were a couple more guest rooms, but as he went to check them, he found both of them locked. He growled in frustration as he kept on getting denied. Although he had to give points to Callie as she really did do her homework on this. Yet, this still put dread inside of the tom as he realized there could be only one place that she could be…and it was downstairs.

He then made his way to the stairwell once more. On a side note he somewhat started to like being naked like this, which only caused the blush to deepen on his face. The air hitting him and the fact of what could happen if he was caught, yet he didn’t want that to happen, but the thought exhilarated him. Then thoughts of what he’ll do to his fiancée came to mind…naughty thoughts. Oh he would get some “payback” on her big time, over and over again. And he suspected she would like it. Both eyes widen as he felt his dick slowly started to harden. A bit of panic came as he tried to think of something else, the last thing he needed is to be both naked and erect. 

“I’ll show you,” Chance froze as he heard Jake’s voice, followed by footsteps. 

“Ok then,” Mark’s voice came after. 

“Oh shit,” Chance said as he heard them coming. Moving away from the stairs he could hear them coming up the stairs. “shit, shit, shit!” he thought to himself. 

He tried to figure out his options, none of the nearby rooms were unlocked so he couldn’t hide there. The closes room that was unlocked is Jake and Felina’s but he knew that is Jake and Mark’s destination so that was out. And he wouldn’t make it back to his room on time, yet there was one option left. 

Jake and Mark came up the stairs, chatting as they headed for the room Jake shared with Felina. They made it to the top and walked down the hall to the room…Yet no one else was in sight! But not too far away is a window, which is covered with some drapes. If the two toms had been paying attention, they would have saw a large bulge as someone seemed to be behind it. 

Now outside if someone were to look at one of the windows, they would see Chance…with his naked back pressed against the clear glass. His toned ass pressed against it for anyone to see, and if there were any females they would be love stricken. Yet luckily no one is there to see him, which is a lucky break. Hearing a door opening and closing Chance then peaked his head out, blowing a sigh of relief as he was in the clear. 

Still covering himself he moved out of the drapes and headed for the stairs. A thought crossed his mind to use the drapes to cover himself with, but he axed it as they were heavy, and he would need both hands just in case. Moving one step at a time he started to move down the stairs, keeping a good ear out to make sure Felina and Lisa didn’t hear him. Thankfully there were no creaks in the stairs, and he soon got to the bottom in no time. 

Now it would get tricky, as he is in the foyer and the floor is tiled. The nails on his feet clicked on the floor as he walked, even when being careful. Felina and Lisa could be heard and judging by it they were in the kitchen. His heart raced as he slowly made his way to another room opposite of the kitchen. He’s so close that it was making him worry. He could see a door across the dining room. That is another guest room, and it has to be where Callie is. 

“Do you hear something?” Lisa asked. 

“Oh no,” Chance thought to himself as he heard more footsteps.

“What do you mean?” Felina asked. 

“I think I hear taping,” Lisa said once more. 

Chance gulped as he hastily went to the next room, pressing his back against the wall. Slightly shivering as the coldness of the wall hitting his naked ass. “Why did the tile floor have to give me away!?” he thought. 

The footsteps ended as Lisa entered the foyer, looking around. Chance held his breath and heart raced as panic started to fill him. He couldn’t get caught, especially by Felina or Lisa, that would just be real embarrassing. Even if he could explain this, there’s no way he didn’t want to rat Callie out about this game, no way he would do that. He would never live it down if caught. 

“Must have been Mark or Jake,” Lisa said as she walked off, footsteps fading which made Chance relax. 

Waiting for a few extra seconds to be sure he then started to walk again, now sure he wouldn’t be caught. Reaching the door, he then tried the knob, sighing in relief as it was unlocked. Being quick and quiet he opened and entered the room, closing it behind him, sighing heavily as he was safe. 

Just then the blush from earlier returned as he looked in front of him. On the bed in the room, is Callie…wearing a very revealing outfit, and is smiling. “You found me Chance.” 

“That’s good,” he sighed in relief again, then looking around the room, finding his clothes and the towels piled up to the side. 

“Sorry I put you through that, I thought it would be fun,” she giggled in amusement, not looking right at his face, instead taking in his naked body. “Why are you covering yourself? It’s not like I haven’t seen you out of clothes.”

Realizing it he moved his hands, there was no need as he and Callie seen each other naked many times. Still he moved closer to the bed, his dick slowly getting hard as he took in Callie’s appearance, “You know that was a dirty trick.” 

“Still I can see you had fun,” she sat up and closed the gaps between then. 

“Maybe…but I also had fun thinking of what I would do when I found you,” he smirks, leaning down to kiss her. She is so beautiful…even though she is pregnant. 

“Then go ahead,” she said, and before she knew it, she was lifted off her feet and carried to the bed. It would be a while before Chance finished his game with her. 

(Alternate Ending)

Chance reached the bottom of the stairs, his feet touching the cool tile that outlined the foyer. He listened out to see if he could pinpoint where Lisa and Felina are yet frowned as he heard silence. Not good, as they could be anywhere, yet this could be good as they might have gone out back. All he had to do is cross the dining room and he would be home free. 

As he turned into the dining room, but then went pale as he came face to face with the two she-kats that he was trying to avoid. Lisa and Felina stopped in their tracks as they stood a few feet away from the tom. Their eyes went wide as they saw Chance’s naked for right before them. The blush on Chance’s face deepen red as a tomato. They all stood there like deer in headlights as none of them did or said anything. 

“Cat’s Alive!” Felina said in somewhat shock, yet humor, covering her mouth to suppress a giggle. 

“Chance, what are you doing!?” Lisa said in amusement, not hiding her giggles.

“Uh…um…I ah…you see,” Chance fumbled with his words. He so wanted to just bolt out of there, but his legs were unresponsive. Here he was, stark naked with his hands cupped in front of him, caught. “It’s not what it seems!”

“Is this what you like to do when you think we’re all gone?” Felina started to laugh but couldn’t help but roam her eyes over the burly tom. “Because I find this an interesting sight.”

“Believe me, I wouldn’t be doing this by choice!” Chance try to defend himself, still clearly embarrassed. What ever hardness his dick had was lost.

“I’d say, or else you wouldn’t be covering yourself like you are,” she giggled. 

“Oh. kill me now” Chance thought to himself as he felt like he would die of embarrassment. 

“I say you should do this more often,” Felina said a bit too loud, getting surprised looks from Lisa and Chance. 

“What?” She smiled. “At least I know what Chance is offering to Callie.” 

Lisa blushed along with Chance; she too couldn’t help but agree with her friend. Still, she loves Mark and given her heart to him. Still, it didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy eye candy as well. “Maybe.”   
“Uh…Please don’t say anything about this to anyone else,” Chance said and started to walk past them without hearing a response. “Yipe!” he shouted. 

As he passed Felina gave Chance a hearty slap on his rear, both she and Lisa were surprised to see that there wasn’t even a single ripple. Both giggled as they watched him go inside the guest bedroom, then bursting out into laughter. “Guess that’s another thing Chance has to offer Callie; he has a cute ass.”

“How did it feel?” Lisa couldn’t help but ask. 

“Firm,” was all Felina said with no shame. “Still, Jake has a better one.” 

Lisa couldn’t help but shake her own head, thinking about Mark’s rear. Of all the times she touched and squeezed it whenever they hugged or had sex. “I don’t think so, Mark’s is packed with muscle, and is such an eye catcher.” 

“Oh really?” Felina said, perked with interest. “Then maybe I should see it sometime.”

Lisa couldn’t help but laugh, playing along with her friend, “Sorry Felina, but that ass is mine alone, only I get to see and touch it bare.” They both laugh and leaving the room, talking more about their fiancée’s body’s.


	2. Mark's Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Character Mark, a muscled stud, gets talked into doing something for all the girls. Look and see what surprises come from it.

“Lisa, I’m not sure about this,” Mark nervously said from the inside of the house, trying his best not to be seen. 

“Come on Mark, you agreed to it in the beginning,” Said She-cat responded back, standing outside behind the sliding door that led outside to the pool. 

There is a bit of silence before the same hesitation came, “This is not a good idea.” 

Lisa giggled, knowing this would be embarrassing but in her mind, it’s warranted, mainly for a few reasons. “Come on hun, you know they keep trying to grab at you, this is sate them for a while.”

She could hear some grumbling from inside, “Yet, couldn’t you have done something better than this? It’s too tight!”

“Well it’s not my fault that a XL fits you like a small,” Lisa, blushing as she envisioned him in her head. Walking away from the door she moved towards the outdoor furniture, near the pool, which happened to be occupied by nothing but females. 

Felina, Callie, Katrina, Marissa, Jasmine, Tina and Even Callista were sitting down, chatting. They all stopped when they saw Lisa coming up to them, “He’ll be out soon.”

“I can’t wait,” Felina smirks as she had many dirty thoughts of what is to come. 

“How did you even convince him to do this?” Callie asked in curiosity. 

Lisa only smiles, “That is between Mark and I.” 

“A shame, either way I’m not complaining,” Katrina giggled at this, getting a playful stare from her partner. 

Tina wasn’t really flattered at what was happening but decided to let Katrina do it as she didn’t want to be the kind of cat that wouldn’t allow her to stare at anyone. She’s fine as along at the end of the day Katrina still loves her. Besides, she shouldn’t complain as all the females here were wearing such revealing two-piece swimsuits, showing off their luscious, curvy bodies. She couldn’t take her eyes off of them, and smiled, as this was the only reason that kept her here. 

“I’m just glad the guys agreed to take the kids out for this,” Jasmine said, definitely getting nods from the others. This is something that they didn’t want the kids to see at all, for obvious reasons.  
“Yet they were confused as to why,” Marissa responded next. 

Felina then looked over at Callista, most of them were surprised to see her here. Yet, should have known, “So, how did you managed to convince my uncle of this?”

The older she cat giggled as she gave a sly smile, “Don’t worry there, as long as I show Ulysses how much I love him, he won’t mind one bit.” 

“Too much information,” Felina gaged, getting a mental picture of what she meant. 

Just then the backyard door slides open, catching all their attention as they looked. They all blushed, went wide eyed and mouths nearly dropped as they saw Mark step out into the sun…clad in nothing but a red Speedo!

Said tom is blushing deep red as he walked further out, moving closer to the onlookers that were captivated at him. He wasn’t sure how Lisa convinced him of this, all he knew is that all these she cats loved his muscled body and couldn’t stop staring or pass up a chance to feel him up. Well Lisa said that coming out, clad in this tight swimwear will help feed their hunger so they would back off…for the most part. 

All the females were captivated as they saw Mark come closer, his muscular appearance on display as he’s nearly naked. His bulging muscles, strong legs, trim waist, rippling six pack abs, high pecs, broad shoulders, all bare for them to see. They also saw that his long hair is tied into a neat ponytail. Immediately they looked at the speedo, shocked to see that they could see the outline of his cock and balls. They were massive from what they could see and looked like they were trying to “break free” from its confines.

“Kats Alive!” Samantha said. 

“I can nearly see it,” Katrina gasped next. 

“it looks like it’s going to pop off,” Callie giggled. 

“So sexy,” Callista purred. 

“Remember, looking no touching,” Lisa had to remind them, although it looked like they were predators ready to pounce on him. She was surprised that they all listened yet didn’t notice as some of them crossed their legs a bit, as some arousal started to swell up some. 

Tina rolled her eyes as she saw the others fawning at Mark, yet she didn’t say anything. But, looking at Mark she couldn’t help but smirk at the show. Maybe, there was something to him that is worth staring, either way her lover is enthralled by it. 

“Ok Mark, next,” Lisa said, as the blush only deepened on the tom’s face. Even through his dark fur. Nodding he then started to flex his muscles, making them more define. 

“Oh my,” Jasmine said with a smile, seeing the muscles ripple some. The others were in silent agreement as they saw this. 

“Please let this end,” Mark thought to himself as he turned around and flexed his back muscles, big mistake. 

Everyone looked at his lycra covered rear, their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as the speedo did it no justice. They could see the material molded around each ass cheek, making it looked more prominent. It was almost like he wasn’t wearing anything as the ass stretched the material real thin. Although they knew the real thing would be much better. 

“You’re such a lucky cat,” Callista whispered to Lisa, who nodded. 

“I wonder how it feels,” Felina said as the others agreed, wanting to squeeze those firm buns, even touching them in general. 

“Better yet, how the real thing looks,” Callista added in. 

*SNAP*

Everyone went silent as something unexpected happened, not even Lisa or Mark anticipated it. Apparently, the speedo was too tight, and reached its limit. Like a slingshot the material torn down the middle, the force of which the tear happened caused the speedo to shoot off his body and land in the water of the pool. 

No one said anything, as it took them a few seconds to register what had just happened. Yet, when it did, they all madly blushed, even Mark, but they did nothing as it was like being a deer caught in headlights. Mark was now completely naked in front of these girls, yet the only positive side is that his back is too them…with his tail out of the way, well it’s not really a positive for the muscled tom.  
As his rear is completely bare to them all the girls now looked at the naked ass, mouths nearly hitting the floor. It was beautiful, his ass looking like it was made of marble, something an artist would have sculpted. It is so firm, perfectly rounded, and…. touchable!

“Kat’s Alive, it’s beautiful!” Jasmine shouted first, which happened to unfreeze everyone.   
“It’s a masterpiece,” Marissa said next.

“That can’t be real,” Katrina followed. 

“Oh no,” Mark blushed like a tomato as he covered his privates and hurried back into the house. His flexing ass only enticing them more. 

Once out of site they all burst out laughing, even Lisa who found the whole act amusing as well. “Guess the speedo was too small…well at least they didn’t see his dick…that is mine alone to see.”   
“You were right, it is one of a kind!” Callie told Felina, who nodded. 

“I knew there was something epic underneath those clothes.” 

Even Tina couldn’t help but blush and be amazed at what she saw. She and no idea an ass could look like that. Lisa then looked over at Callista who is laughing and blushing as well, “Please tell me you didn’t do that.” 

She calms down a bit and looked over at her friend, “To my own surprise I had no involvement in that…although I wish I thought of that sooner.” 

“So, it wasn’t you?” Katrina asked again.” 

“Nope, it was natural,” she giggled. “Now I really need to thank Ulysses for letting me do this.”

Lisa just shook her head in amusement, as Mark’s naked ass was on display for them. Even though it was an unexpected accident she knew this would sate their hunger for his body for now…or would it make it worse? Either way she got up and headed inside, wanting to “Thank” and say sorry to him.


End file.
